


Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

by Ultra



Series: The Jellie Files [5]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindness, F/M, Family, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - established Ellie/Casey. Ellie always worried that one day Casey wouldn't come back to her. She hadn't considered what would happen if he came back less than whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

Ellie had been walking up and down the same few yards of hospital corridor for the past thirty minutes. If it weren’t for the fact she worked here on any normal day of the week, she would never be allowed to pace right here, but doctor’s had pull. The truth of it was, she wasn’t thinking straight. It was impossible to do so in the circumstances, when the man she loved was undergoing a serious operation.

There was no fear in Ellie with regards to the surgery itself. She knew enough of John Casey’s fitness and medical history to be certain he could survive easily. That wasn’t the problem. The real worry was she knew there was only a fifty-fifty chance of the operation being successful.

It was strange to think that just seventy two hours ago she was lying in her lover’s arms, complaining about the fact she had to get up and go to work. She would much rather have spent the day in bed with John. He had leant down to kiss her tenderly and remind her that people needed her at the hospital, as she reciprocated, saying the whole world needed him.

They had gone off to work, their respective life saving jobs. Though the general public thought all Casey did was lug boxes at the local BuyMore, Ellie knew better. She was one of the few that understood the truth of his occupation, his NSA background, the missions he went on with her own brother Chuck, and Sarah too. She also understood the dangers of one or more of them just not coming home that day.

In the beginning, every time John left for a mission, Ellie had told him she loved him, kissed him hard, held him tight. He had to stop her, it was too much. She would go crazy worrying like that. One day, he held her at arms length by the shoulders and looked down right into her eyes.

“Ellie, I know why you do it,” he told her, knowing she understood, smart lady that she was. “I’m smarter than that, remember? But I don’t want a long goodbye every time just in case it’s the last time,” he told her definitely.

“I just get scared,” she had admitted with a wobble in her voice and tears welling up in her eyes, no matter how brave she tried to be. “The idea that you won’t come back...”

When he kissed her then, he genuinely took her breath away. Perhaps that had been his intention. The next moment she was wrapped in his arms and he gently whispered in her ear.

“I have you to come back to,” he reminded her. “I’m not gonna let myself go and get killed so long as that’s true.”

From that day on, they never said goodbye, and she never made a big deal when he had to leave. Sure, he got injured sometimes, or didn’t come back when expected, but he did always come back in the end, in more-or-less one piece. This time just happened to be different.

A blow to the head was always dangerous. In the confusion, no-one had been quite sure how it happened. Chuck said it could have been the guy that snuck up and attacked. Sarah was just as quick to mention the blast that caught them off guard, taking them all off their feet, might’ve led to Casey hitting his skull on the cave floor. Whatever the cause, the damage had been obvious, as Ellie ran into John’s hospital room and found him staring at nothing at all. When he grasped for her hand, he missed three times before making contact. He was blind.

There was a chance it was reversible, and John Casey seemed to have great faith in the fact that it would be so. Ellie wished she could be so strong. She tried her hardest but ending up sobbing like a child all over his chest when they must part before his operation.

“Ell,” he had said softly, holding onto her tight. “If the worst happens, if I’m stuck like this forever...”

“Then I’ll still love you,” she had insisted. “Don’t ask me to walk away, John. I couldn’t even if I wanted to, not now. When you come out of that operating theatre, I’m still going to be here, whether you can see me or not.”

“I hope to God I can,” he admitted, holding her close, breathing in the very scent of her.

It was hours ago now. He had come back to his room but slept on for a long time. It was killing Ellie by degrees not being there at his side. She hoped when she finally could, when they asked John to open his eyes, that he saw her there. What she said about not caring, about staying by his side no matter what, that was still true. That didn’t mean she wasn’t hoping, begging, praying for the better outcome, for the miracle that meant she could look into John Casey’s eyes once again and have him gaze back into her very soul.

Of all strange things, Ellie found that as the moment finally came, she didn’t want to face it. As strong as Chuck, and Sarah, and even John thought she was, right now she was terrified, but pulled herself together for her lover’s sake. She was gripping his hand when the pads were taken from his face and the doctor urged him to slowly open his eyes. Eyelids fluttering against the harsh light, Ellie winced in sympathy for the pain he must be feeling, whether he was seeing or not. Suddenly his gaze shifted, his eyes swivelling to face her, and when he smiled, she knew.

“Oh my God,” she gasped, tears of joy streaking down her cheeks.

“Ellie, I can see,” he told her with a smile the like of which was hardly ever seen on John Casey’s face.

Flinging herself into his arms, Ellie held on tight and cried until she was hoarse. She was so happy, beyond happy, and all the more so a moment later to realise the doctor had allowed them a moment alone in their elation before he followed up with tests.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my whole life,” he sort of laughed as she moved to look at him and he marvelled at the sight of her for the first time in three days.

“Wanna bet?” she hiccoughed out through so much emotion thick in her throat. “I couldn’t tell you before, not when we didn’t know... it would’ve been too much,” she shook her head, trying to force herself to make sense. “John,” she began again, looking up at him through damp lashes and red-rimmed eyes. “I’m pregnant,” she admitted then, watching his ever-expressive, finally seeing eyes for a reaction.

“Ellie, that’s...” the man of few words proved that point entirely when his vocabulary failed him.

Still, Ellie couldn’t say she was disappointed with John’s reaction as he all but dragged her up close to him again and kissed her long and hard on the mouth.

God, he loved this woman, loved that she could care for him this much, loved that she was having his child. He was heartily glad to know he had his sight back to enjoy the wonders of his life now. Even so, Casey knew he could’ve coped without his eyes if he had to. So long as he had the love of his Ellie, and the child she carried, there was simply nothing else in the world he could ever need.


End file.
